


Death by Chocolate

by jer832



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chocolate, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/pseuds/jer832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Doctor, stop! You really don't want to do this; you only think you want me. It's the chocolate making you want me.'</p>
<p>'You don't know how much I'm fighting the inclination to take you right now, Rose Tyler, on this floor, and not care how wrong that is.'</p>
<p>'It is a nice, clean floor, Doctor.'  Ok, maybe she was a little affected by the chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> "Forget love - I'd rather fall in chocolate!" (quote attributed to Sandra J. Dykes)
> 
> This is a chocolate-dipped romance with a chewy crack center, written for the Halloween 2011 ficathon in the bad_wolf_rising comm at livejournal, to the above prompt. Music and lyrics to _"Chocolate"_ by Pat Paulsen

 

 

Death by Chocolate

  
The Doctor was happy. He was always happy when he had a chance to blow things up. He was even happier when it saved a planet and innocent lives. He was happiest when Rose Tyler was in the thick of it next to him, holding his hand. That Rose was at present dressed as a Rev-Moon-Arb sex slave had only a little to do with the joy and lightness of spirit he carried between his hearts as they walked the narrow catwalk. They stopped and looked down at the gigantic vat of chemically-altered liquid chocolate some nine meters below, and he squeezed the hand that fit so perfectly in his.

'Once we destroy this factory, UNIT will do some minor cleanup, and that’ll put paid to the RMA triangle sex slave ring. They'll never market their chocolate-coated mind-control again.'

'No more _Rabbit Pellets_ causing havoc in Ten Downing," Rose said with a smile and an elbow to the Doctor’s side.

'And no _Bunny Honey Tails_ distracting the House of Lords.' He hip-checked her with a grin. 'Or _Big Bens_ for those that prefer.'

'I want your word that not one of UNIT's special advisors will ever want a taste of _Tiny Tastee Balls,_ despite that great coating,' she said with an impressively straight face.

The Doctor gave Rose Tyler one of his signature inscrutable but piercing stares.

'What?' she asked, 'Aren’t _Gooey Mounds_ more to your taste, Doctor? I coulda sworn you mentioned something the night you _almost_ resonated concrete.' She shoulder-checked him.

The Doctor blushed, but it was Rose who changed the subject from what they really weren't talking about, really.

'Doctor, why chocolate-coated candy?'

'The drug affects the areas of the brain linking rational thought, emotional responses and sexual behaviour. The people who ate it were no longer able to make responsible decisions about shagging.’ He raised his eyebrows. ‘Or about stopping the shagging. Everyone knows that chocolate is a natural stimulant and a mild aphrodisiac, so the drug's effects weren't obvious until it was almost too late. Regular pig-outs are bad enough; but with the Halloween rush and the way you lot love your trick or treats, that heavy a dose of the stuff would block enough social inhibitions to turn an individual into one physically ravenous but emotionally cut-off, ever-ready-to-shag sex maniac totally unconcerned about anything even halfway important. In other words, it could turn Mother Teresa into Jackie Tyler.

'Oi! That's my mum you're talkin' about.'

'Yep, and with the amount of chocolate I've seen your mum put away, I shudder to think what would have happened if–'

'You may want to shudder to think what would happen if you finish that thought.'

'Shhh,' he cautioned Rose, 'We can't be sure we've taken care of all the guards.'

'Yes we can. Don't change the subject. Let's set the explosive and get back to UNIT's Halloween party. We should make sure that the antidote is working on the state of the heads of the Heads of State--'

'I can't believe she said that,' he mumbled.

'–and that none of the most important decision-makers on Earth will remember that you saved them from themselves.'

The Doctor shook his head emphatically. ' _We_ saved them, Rose Tyler. You and I. You were fantastic!' He kissed the top of Rose's head and gave her a benevolent smile.

The Doctor's eyes were smiling at her as well, but maybe not quite so benevolently. Rose blushed, and there was a lot of her blushing because of that stupid costume she'd had to wear to get inside the party. 'Yeah, well. Let's go blow the place up an' get back to the TARDIS so I can get out of this ad for a Space Vixens bondage movie.'

'I think you look cute in that disguise, Rose Tyler; a little like Salome.'

'Dance of the Seven Veils?' Rose asked, raising an eyebrow (It was dangerous to raise too much of anything else too quickly.)

'Nah, you've only got four with the ponytail.'

'You didn't even haveta count that, didya Doctor?' she teased.

'Superior Time Lord brain,' he said with a grin as he turned to go and blow the place up.

His boot hit something on the catwalk and the Doctor lurched forward, his arms wind-milling as he tried to regain his balance. Rose grabbed his jacket and the railing and held on for the life of her, trying to keep him from falling. But she didn't have the necessary counterbalance. The Doctor nose-dived off the catwalk.

In an equal but opposite reaction, Rose fell back. She landed on her bum, rolled off the catwalk, and followed the Doctor down, into the giant vat of rich chocolaty goodness.

The Doctor broke through the solid skin of the surface with a powerful left uppercut and began to tread water… chocolate. 'Rose!' he yelled loudly, peering around the dark interior of the giant vat for a small, blonde, chocolate-covered head. "Rose!'

'Over here!' she yelled back. 'Blimey! Look at the new and different dog's breakfast you found to dump us in!'

He smiled. 'Rose, I'm coming! Keep talking, loud as you can. I lost the sonic screwdriver and I have to locate you by your voice.' One thing in their favour, at least: whatever the non-stick material was that the Triangle had used to line the vat, it didn’t echo. 'Rose, are you ok?'

'Yeah!' Rose called out, 'but make that three veils for Salome now.'

'Which three?' he shouted into the Rose-voiced shadows.

She shouted back. ‘Oi, superior Time Lord brain: you tell me!'

The Doctor thought Rose sounded a bit put out. 'Do you still have the ponytail?' Rose might have answered him, but not loud enough to hear. He grinned and got a mouth full of chocolate for his sin. He spit it out. 'Louder, Rose!"

' **YES, I still have the ponytail! Ok?'**

' **Ok!'** he yelled back. 'Keep talking so I can find you. And don't swallow any of the chocolate.'

After a moment of silence, the Doctor heard Rose Tyler's clear sweet voice singing.

_'Well I fell in a vat of chocolate...I just fell in a vat of chocolate... laly do dum lally do dum day…'_

'Great song,' the Doctor called out as he started swimming toward his chocolate-covered chanteuse. 'Remind me to tell you how I gave the Smothers Brothers their catch phrase.'

'Remind me to tell you,' Rose called back, 'how much I hate treading chocolate.'

They had just saved the world again. They were alone, her and the Doctor, and she was pretty much naked and covered in chocolate that also happened to be a potent aphrodisiac. He was swimming toward her now, swiftly and purposefully. But his purpose had nothin' to do with eating her chocolate, and all she would hear him screaming over in a wild hot frenzy was his ruined jacket.

‘Another erotic fantasy shot to hell by that alien’s friggin' reality; Happy Halloween, Rose Tyler!' Rose sighed. _'… I yelled fire when I fell into the chocolate, I yelled fire when I fell into the chocolate, laly do dum lally do dum day…'_

Rose floated on her back, patiently waiting for the Doctor, singing, wondering briefly if the calories burned in ravenous nonstop shagging would offset the calories ingested eating a chocolate-covered Gallifreyan… _Big Ben._

_'…Why'd you yell 'fire' when you fell into the chocolate? I yelled fire because no one would save me if I yelled chocolate, laly do dum lally do dum day…'_

As the Doctor headed toward the strains of the Chocolate song, his multi-tasking alien brain added appreciation of Rose's lovely singing voice to its appreciation of Rose's many other lovely qualities. Oddly, Rose's singing was growing quieter instead of louder as he got closer. Then her singing stopped mid- _lally_. Then she shouted for him. Then she stopped. Then he started swimming faster.

At first Rose had thought it was just normal bobbing in a viscous liquid. (Only since she met the Doctor would she have called falling nine meters into a vat of gloppy thick chocolate and trying to carry a tune while staying afloat as waves of said gloppy thick chocolate burbled over her NORMAL). The waves left islands of gloppy chocolate in her low-lying areas–the hollow of her throat and beneath her jaw, above her breastbone and between her breasts, across her groin. The islands got bigger. She opened her mouth to sing out with gusto… _I yelled fire…_ and some of the glop slipped in. She spit it out, but it happened again. Then again. And then the chocolate started to harden over her, and it got really heavy, and she started to sink. When she called out to the Doctor for help, more glop flowed over her face and slipped into her mouth. _…laly do dum…_

Looked at in a certain way, it was a very funny predicament even for the Doctor and her, but she couldn't open her mouth to laugh. The firming agent that made the chocolate self-control overrider glop harden and stick to their rich creamy centers was sticking it to her. Rose couldn't move her arms or legs. She couldn’t see. She couldn't get her mouth open, so she couldn't sing. The Doctor would just keep swimming 'round and 'round looking for her; but he wouldn’t find her because she'd be underwater… underchocolate, gone, sunk. And now it was really hard to breathe, she was dead, she was--

Strong arms around her, pulling her to his chest, kissing the top of her chocolate-covered head, a calming voice. 'Rose, don't panic, I've got you!’’ Another top-of-the-cranium kiss. ‘I've got you.'

The Doctor covered Rose's mouth with his, used his tongue like an awl to poke a hole through the hardened chocolate, and forced air into her. Holding her against him, he submerged beneath the solid chocolate surface and swam to a maintenance door in the wall. There was a four-foot drop to the exterior catwalk floor, which luckily didn't hurt Rose and unluckily didn't even crack the thick shell of solid chocolate encasing her. He lay her on the floor and dropped down next to her, putting his ear against the chocolate covering her mouth and nostrils. Rose's breathing was shallow and frantic. He put his palm against her chest and felt her heart racing.

'Rose, stay calm; I'll fix this.' The chocolate on him had also started to solidify in the air, so his sentence came out distorted. The Gallifreyan oath that followed was also tangled up in thick, hardening chocolate, but saying it inexplicably made the Doctor feel better.

The Doctor raked his teeth over his lips, scraped off the hardening chocolate and spit it out. He exhaled persuasively over the chocolate covering Rose's face, and the warmth of his breath left a sheen of melt over the solid chocolate. But it wasn’t good enough. It wasn’t fast enough. It wasn’t… anti-chocolate enough.

He bit a hunk of chocolate off the tip of Rose's nose, spitting it away, and began to scrape his teeth over her chocolate-covered nose, carefully shaving off little curls of milk chocolate. The sounds of Rose inhaling and exhaling more evenly rewarded his efforts. The Doctor spit out some chocolate shavings and smiled.

'Take it easy, Rose, I'm working on getting you free.'

His tongue moved over Rose's eyelids, removing chocolate with a deliberate gentleness. He was careful to be very light and tender with her delicate skin. He was also careful to ignore the insidious thought of how often he’d fantasized eating chocolate off Rose Tyler. When the chocolate was gone, Rose's eyes opened and fixed on him. The Doctor saw no fear in them, only a calm and patient trust.

'See, Rose Tyler!' He smiled. 'Clever Time Lord brain.'

Rose's eyes sparkled at the Doctor. 'Miy-nir cln-up,' she said, through the air hole he'd made in her chocolate-bonded lips, 's'UNIT's jib.'

The Doctor grinned. 'Nah, this calls for a butterfly not an elephant.'

'Don' miss any.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' The next thing to do, the Doctor decided, was make sure Rose could talk easier. The Rose Tyler mouth needed to be dechocolatinated.

A sudden and unexpected pressure against Rose’s jaw caught her by surprise. Tasting chocolate, she started to spit the pieces out. Rose's tongue ended up in the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor's tongue reflexively pushed against it. There was immediate, confused tongue-wrestling. Then tentative questions were asked in the timeless universal language of touch and taste. Then a slow, thorough, sensual exploration was made.

Rose realized with a jolt where her tongue had ended up and what it had been doing. What’s more, she realized with a jolt that exploded in her center and left her nipples hard and hurting, that the Doctor's tongue not only had the moves but was bragging about them to hers. The chocolate shell around her body softened, particularly over her cheeks and throat and upper chest and…some other bits.

'You doing ok, Rose?'

'Yeah.'

'Good.'

The Doctor's voice was a long, low rumble deep in his chest. Some of Rose's chocolate casing melted and slipped south.

Cradling Rose's head in the crook of his elbow, the Doctor breathed over the solid mask that still covered much of her face. Then he sucked at it, softening it, and nipped at it gently. Tiny cracks appeared. He pulled back from her face so that Rose could see him, and he winked at her. His tongue insinuated itself into the softened candy and roved Rose's face until it encountered her cool skin. He felt the warmth return to her skin; he tasted her warmth return. His tongue swizzled around her eyes, across the bridge of her nose and her cheekbones. He nibbled the apples of her cheeks, sucked and nipped at her chin and jaw. The Doctor's heated breath, busy lips, and provocatively whispering tongue were having their effect. Chocolate melted; some of it broke away in small pieces as the cracks widened. Rose's face slowly became visible. Her chocolate mask was coming apart, as were the Doctor's reservations about telling Rose his true feelings for her.

His mouth returned to Rose's jaw. He followed its perfect curve, licking most of the remaining chocolate away, then he rubbed his lightly stubbled cheek over it, smooth against rough; kinda tickling, kinda… tickling. He took one of Rose's earlobes ino his mouth and sucked languorously. He went beyond the point of merely removing the thick, sweet milk chocolate; to the point of tasting Rose Tyler's sweetness exclusively -- naked, clean, and untainted. When the Doctor finally released Rose's earlobe, he did it slowly, raking his teeth down it.

He kissed the tip of Rose's nose.

His tongue slipped into her other ear, twisting and teasing, searching out every hidden taste of chocolate, then slipped back out.

'Best make sure you can hear my instructions clear enough to be able to properly ignore them,' he whispered hoarsely. 'Can you hear perfectly now?'

Rose made a little noise he took to be affirmative.

'Good,' he purred darkly. His mouth went back to Rose's ear, fully covering it. He breathed his heat over it, teased his tongue around it, along the outer shell and through its crevices. 'Never hurts to make sure,' he stopped to explain, cheek against cheek. He nipped her neck, but no explanation for that was forthcoming.

He blew down the sides of Rose's neck. He made circles over Rose's throat. He studied his handiwork and smiled. The chocolate was definitely melted. And Rose was starting to mew. His lips roved over the sensuous planes of Rose's face once more. With all that annoying chocolate gone, roving was a lot more fun. Rose seemed to think so too. But she was becoming rather noisy; good thing they'd taken care of the guards. His tongue slid over Rose's chin, to the sensitive underside of her jaw and found a whole cache of chocolate he'd missed. His mouth covered it, hot and moist, determined, and now pretty experienced; the stuff didn't have a chance.

Rose moaned.

'Shhhh.' He shoved his tongue between Rose's lips to quiet her, and since he was there…what the hell, he double-checked the inside of her mouth. His tongue investigated her teeth and the bridge of her mouth; her tongue, above and below, until he was sure there was none. As he pulled out, he tickled his tongue over her bottom lip then sucked it into his mouth. When he let it go, Rose's mouth stayed open; but she had gone reasonably quiet again, except for the breathing. He covered her throat with light butterfly kisses. He moved down…slowly… down Rose's throat, hovered at the hollow, then moved lower, tasting liquified chocolate and tangy-sweet Rose Tyler.

He pulled up and smiled at Rose Tyler, but it wasn't a Doctor smile, it was … whatever it was, it was bottomless and a mystery and a promise, and Rose fell into it. He made sure of it.

'There,’ he said softly, 'all the chocolate is gone. Feeling back to normal?’

Breathless and bedazzled, Rose simply nodded.

‘Clever, me, eh Rose Tyler? You can thank me when we're back at the TARDIS.' The Doctor heaved a deep sigh. 'For a moment there, I was worried you’d suffocate before I could get you out of the chocolate. Your breathing and heart rate are fine now, and your colour is back.' He kissed the tip of Rose's nose and grinned. 'You look good, Rose Tyler, yeah, good enough to eat.'

Rose rolled her eyes.

'I can't believe I said that,' he murmured. Definitely time to go. He started to get up. That is to say, he started to start, but he didn't get very far. 'Uh-oh. Slight miscalculation. Not to worry.'

'What's gone wrong now?' Rose asked.

Oh, _NOW_ she was able to speak clearly. "Well. It seems that while I was working on your face, our necessary proximity caused our body heat...That is to say the warmth generated by the perfectly natural cellular activity of living bodies softened the hard chocolate, then the glop quick-set in the air. We are somewhat stuck together ... here and… there.'

'Oh.'

Rose was breathing ok again, quick but normal– running-to-the-TARDIS-quick normal. Her breaths rolled over the Doctor's face in warm puffs that sent chills down him. Connected so intimately as their bodies were, Rose felt the Doctor shiver. Her body echoed back. Chocolate somewhere down the Doctor's body cracked, and he was able to move a bit. (One bit was able to move on its own.)

'Genius, me, Rose Tyler. I always know what to do.' He rocked back and forth, easily softening the chocolate between their bodies. 'Friction," he explained, "a good thing, that. A very good thing."

Rose made a kind of strangled noise.

"Rose, you ok?'

'hmmm.'

'As I was saying, I'm a genius. Sometimes I have a setback, like now. Sometimes it's by my own doing--'

'Like now?'

'Yeah. But I always get where I belong, eventually. Sometimes it just takes a little while to figure it out.’

Then his hands were cupping the back of Rose's head and her bum, holding her against him. He blew across her lips; they parted for him with a moan of pure animal want. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and felt the corners of her mouth pull up into a smile. Rose's breath enveloped him and her tongue slid over his teeth, into his mouth. He moved so that their bodies rocked against each other, soft against hard…harder. (Melting chocolate greases gears. Less friction but high efficiency.) As the chocolate melted, their bodies came apart; and they... didn't.

Feeling the Doctor's growing erection, Rose mumbled something about her dream and him and chocolate.

The Doctor pulled up and looked at Rose in wonder. 'You had this dream of me saving you from chocolate, too?'

_Too_? 'You mean,' Rose started, not at all sure of what exactly was starting, 'the one where I, and then you…'

'Yeah: you, me, chocolate.'

'Did you keep the sonic screwdriver when you fell?' Rose asked curiously.

"Yes.'

'Bet you found a way to swim without ruining your jacket,' she grinned.

He grunted. 'You were wearing less in the dream, I recollect.'

"Less than three?"

"Two, counting the ponytail.' He twisted a long finger into the piece of silk that wasn't tying up her ponytail and yanked gently.

'Oh.' Rose blushed. The chocolate was getting rather runny in some places. Chocolate syrup, chocolate milk, chocolate… maybe the Doctor would lick it off before it hardened again? If it hardened, he might have to use his teeth. Rose swallowed. 'So, we're definitely talkin' fantasy here?'

'Guess so. I was …tasting you.'

'Suckin' the milk chocolate off my face an' all, Doctor! So you're a closet chocoholic!'

He didn't answer.

'Was I bittersweet?' She felt his hearts stutter against her.

The Doctor said something in an undertone and definitely not in English. He smiled to himself serenely, recollecting his dream.

'You were sweet, Rose, so sweet; and also tangy, like your sweat after we've been running for our lives. A musky salty-sweet taste, and a fragrance that permeates my brain and touches deep into my soul every time I smell it on you.'

'Sounds like white chocolate macadamia brownies.' Then she asked, because she was Rose Tyler and he was the Doctor and that's what they did, they teased, 'Didya find a creamy center?' It broke her heart not to tell him what she felt for him, and they teased. They teased.

'Sometimes I can't get it out of my head. And there are times I don't want to let it go.'

There was something in the Doctor's voice that Rose had only ever heard in her fantasies. The heat it provoked in her could have melted a glacier; mere chocolate would vaporize. Rose wanted him and it had nothing to do with the chocolate, except maybe the way it would taste as it liquefied in her mouth around his Doctory goodness. No, she had to stop this line of thinking. It was wrong! WRONG! And she really shouldn't let him nibble on her thigh like that. Poor befuddled over-chocolatenated alien.

'Doctor, what are you doing now?'

'Unsticking one of Salome's veils.'

'No…' Rose started to protest. To be honest, she moaned, but just a little bit. Blimey, his tongue was talented! 'Doctor, stop! You really don't want to do this; you only think you want me. It's the chocolate making you want me.'

The Doctor finished tracing Rose's bikini line (not the top one) with his tongue and pulled himself up her body to face her face. 'Nah,' he scoffed. 'It's the 86% cacao that brings on the irrepressible rampaging unthinking lust. You and I fell into the milk chocolate. That just numbs your inhibitions so you go and do what you really want but you're normally too timid to do.'

'You mean we've been given a lust laxative?' Rose asked.

'Well.' The Doctor stopped nibbling on Rose's left shoulder to consider. 'More like having inhibition diarrhea, but yeah.'

Rose didn't feel anything different than her usual mix of unrequited yearning love, burning carnal hunger and almost physically painful sexual frustration.

'You don't know how much I'm fighting the inclination to take you right now, Rose Tyler, on this floor, and not care how wrong that is.'

'It is a nice, clean floor, Doctor.' Ok, maybe she was a little affected by the chocolate.

'And against the wall of this stupid storage tank.'

'Storage tanks make a contribution to society… someplace to store moist _Gooey Mounds_ … and _Big Bens_ …and _Tiny Tastee Balls_?'

The Doctor gave Rose a look, and there definitely was more than melted chocolate running down her legs.

'No _Tiny Balls_ there, Rose Tyler,' he purred. 'Maybe a _Walnut Whip_.'

"Wha?! They desecrated the _Walnut Whips_ too? Why those bloody wankers! Those are my favourite!' She slapped his shoulder. 'Least you coulda done, hero, was save me one.'

'I did. Would you like me to get it out of storage now?'

That glacier-destroying voice again.. and that look! Rose pulled the Doctor's head down until his mouth was against hers, pushed her tongue between his lips, and kissed him soundly. Her hands slipped inside his jumper and she scratched through the chocolate-covered hair on his chest. 'If you don't, I bloody well will!"

With a shout the Doctor jumped to his feet and pulled Rose up into a clench that could have been the promise of forever. He twirled her and kissed her and put her up against the storage tank. Hooking her fingers over his belt, she pulled him against her and got a leg around him (not that she was afraid he's scarper or anything).

'I'm taking the walnut whip out of storage, Doctor.' She did a quick inventory before she pulled him free of his denims. 'You were right; no teeny balls.' She grinned at him, her eyes bright and teasing, her tongue beguiling him from the corner of her mouth. 'But I bet what I did find is very tasty.'

'Oh, Rose…'

The Doctor's large hands cupped Rose's bum and thighs and lifted her. Rose wrapped her legs around him, wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into another ravenous kiss that didn't stop, even as he slammed into her and pounded her into the wall.

 

 

~~~~~

'Kind of a shame,' Rose said as they watched the factory go up in cacao-fragrant fireworks. 'All that chocolate lost to humanity."

'All the excuses we could've given your mother for nonstop shagging.' The Doctor grinned and hip-checked Rose.

Rose grinned back and wrapped her hand around his package.

''Starting a new routine, Rose Tyler?

'Nah, just improving on the old one.'

'Ah.' The Doctor slid a long finger between Rose's naked thighs and strummed her clit. She melted against him, and he kissed the top of her head.

They walked back to the TARDIS hand in hand as they always did; but their fingers stroked over each other with heat, not just their teasing but unspoken love. And their bodies pressed against each other a little more knowingly.

Rose wore the Doctor's leather jacket and a ponytail. Much of his jumper and denims were varnished in hardened milk chocolate. Rose noted, with a grin, that chocolate wasn't the only thing that had hardened on him again.

'The Triangle was clever,' the Doctor mused. 'Ingenious, using chocolate to keep everyone on their dope.'

'But ultimately life-threatening, Doctor: all that cholesterol.' She hip-checked him. He slipped his hand up inside his leather jacket and pinched her nipple. She didn't complain.

'And it blurs the very important distinction between tasting good and good taste.' He kissed the top of her head. 'You, Rose Tyler, have both.'

'How d'ya know, with all that chocolate you swallowed?'

His eyes twinkled. 'Time Lord me, remember! Superior brain. But if you want uncorrupted proof, Rose Tyler, I'll do another taste test after we get back to the TARDIS and shower.' He elbowed Rose and waited for her next improvement.

Rose pulled the Doctor down into a slow, searing kiss. Her fingers scratched up the back of his neck in light tickling strokes that brought sighs of pleasure from him. His hands cupped her bum, and he fondled her with a tender confidence. She ghosted a hand over his lean chest, teasing her nails through the patch of hair over his breastbone and across his hardening nipples, then started lower.

But his hand came up and stopped her. 'The chocolate is starting to melt again, but it'll firm up again too,' he warned, 'y'know, you're gonna stick to me.'

'Forever,' Rose affirmed. He stared at her gobsmacked, so she went up onto her toes and gave the hollow of his throat a teasing lick. 'Missed a spot,' she explained.

With a frown, the Doctor backed off. 'Rose, is this really ok?'

'Isn't it? You said the milk chocolate didn't…wasn't… Doctor, you said you've wanted!'

'Oh, Rose Tyler, I want. And I need. I realized it when you turned me down that first time. By the time we'd left old Charlie, I was sure I'd fallen in love with you' He cupped her cheek. 'D'you think, Rose, that maybe one day, you could… I mean I know I'm alien and really too old and I've got this strange habit of almost getting you killed…but oh, Rose, d'you think that maybe someday you could fall in love with me?'

_'Hmm_.'

'What _hmm_?' The Doctor asked, feeling himself head into a panic that his respiratory bypass system couldn't save him from. 'Rose, what _hmm_?'

'Forget love - I'd rather fall into chocolate.'

'Oh.' The Doctor stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled wanly. 'Ok.'

'You berk! I've been in love with you since run, but you always acted as if you were anything but interested. It took us falling into a vat of chocolate for us to get it done.'

'Oh. Oh!'

‘So what happens next, Doctor?’

‘Well... next I get the TARDIS to clean the chocolate off my jacket and make it good as new.’ He grinned.

She smacked his shoulder.

'Oi!'

‘For **us** , Doctor. Maybe you're gonna decide to shower the rest of the chocolate off alone? Claim it was alien pollen? Maybe I should keep a piece of chocolate in a box as a souvenir of what might have been. What happens next for us, Doctor? Not the fantasy. For us.'

The Doctor pulled Rose's body against his. His erection pressed against her stomach. He felt himself growing harder, thicker; and from the way Rose moved against him, he knew she felt it too. But that didn’t answer her questions. He kissed the top of her head, then the tip of her nose. His lips teased up the side of her neck and he sucked her earlobe. He brought his mouth to Rose's ear, his breath hot and tickling across her skin, and whispered to the woman who had saved him again and again, and was offering to save him forever. "Fire."

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=44988>

 


End file.
